I'll find us a crew
by Blue Wolf2
Summary: Jack sends Gibbs to find a crew. While searching Gibbs meets the soon to be first mate of the Black Pearl.


**I'll find us a crew**

_"I'll find us a crew, there ought to be some sailors on this rock, crazy as you."  
__"One can only hope."_

Gibbs, the new quarter master of the navy ship the _Interceptor_, walked around the Faithful Bride tavern. He had been told by Jack to spread the word that they were in need of a crew. He then spotted a group of men, walking over to them he spoke.

"Good evening lads. I was wonderin, do any of ya have sailin experience?" A few nodded. "Good," Gibbs said nodding in return. "Well you see, I'm looking for a crew. My friend, Jack Sparrow,"

"_The _Jack Sparrow?" One of the men interrupted.

"Aye," Gibbs nodded. "That would be him."

"I heard he's cursed." One of the men said.

Gibbs shook his head. "No, he's not cursed, the crew of The _Black Pearl_, they be cursed."

"Wasn't that his ship?" One of the men asked, looking around at his friends. They all nodded as they looked at Gibbs.

Gibbs sighed, but before he could respond, a voice from behind him spoke. "That was his ship, until his first mate marooned him and left him to die. The crew and their new Captain became cursed, have been for near ten years. And now Ole Jack Sparrow's going after the ship. Am I right?" Gibbs turned around to find a woman, in man's clothes, addressing him.

"How do you know all that?" He asked narrowing his eyes at her.

"Let's just say, I've met Captain Sparrow before." She smirked, her dark brown eyes filled with mirth.

One of the men laughed. "You know, Captain Jack Sparrow?" He asked as he laughed. "Oh come now Ana, don't go around telling stories like that!"

Ana glared. "It aint a story! I know him all right? You should know better than to think that _I _would lie Matthews."

Gibbs turned to the men. "So, if any of you want to join the crew, we'll be meeting the Captain tomorrow at the dock at noon."

"For how long?" Ana asked.

Gibbs turned around. "I beg your pardon?"

"How long is he wanting a crew? I mean, he _is _Jack Sparrow. He might just want to use us for something." Ana said as she chewed on her bottom lip studying Gibbs. "And what are you? The first mate?" The group laughed.

"You'd be in your right mind to not be talkin about the Captain that way miss," Gibbs said, pointing a finger at her. "And no, I aint the first mate. He hasn't got one yet. I be the quarter master."

Ana nodded and Gibbs studied her for a moment. She seemed serious about wanting to meet Jack. But he had never heard of a woman wanting to sail on a boat full of male pirates.

"What time tomorrow?" She asked.

"High noon," Gibbs said. "But I don't think the Captain would like a woman," But she interrupted him.

"Well, we'll let him decide tomorrow, wont we?" She snapped.

Noticing someone making their way towards them, Gibbs smiled. "You could tell him right now. Here he comes."

Ana's eyes went wide as she muttered "Shit," under her breath. She then made a motion to the group of men behind Gibbs. Throwing on a hat, she disappeared into the crowd by the time Jack made his way to Gibbs.

"Well Gibbs," Jack said. "Did you find me a crew?" He asked, somewhat drunk.

"There should be some men there tomorrow Captain." Gibbs said. "In fact, I met with a woman who seemed keen on joining."

"A woman?" Jack laughed. "Gibbs, my friend, you've had too much to drink!" He exclaimed.

"But, it's true Jack. Ask them!" He pointed to the group behind himself.

Jack turned to the group. "Alright. You men," The group looked up at him. "Did you over hear a woman talking to this man here about joining my crew?"

Matthews quickly remembered Ana's quick motion to not tell she had been there. He didn't know why, but she didn't want anyone to know she had been there. He shook his head. "No Sir. But it's a pleasure to meet you Captain Sparrow." He said sticking his hand out for Jack to shake.

"Thank you me lad, mind if I join you boys?" He asked, noticing they had pulled a deck of cards out.

"Not at all sir." Jack nodded happily as he sat down.

"Gibbs, no more rum for you tonight my friend!" He said laughing.

Gibbs just rolled his eyes as he sat down thinking. _Blasted women, she'll pay for this, who ever she is._

A few tables away, her face well hidden from view, Anamaria smiled. Jack Sparrow was back in town, and looking for a crew none the less. Tomorrow she'd pay a visit to the docks. She thought. After all, the worst he could do was turn her down. But he did owe her a ship after all.

The next day found Gibbs, Will and Jack standing on the dock in front of a long line of pirates. The _Interceptor _sat out on the water, a ways from the dock.

The three began walking along the line of sailors. "Feast your eyes, Captain." Gibbs said. "All of them, faithful hands before the mast. Every man worth his salt." They stopped to look down at a particular short, glaring sailor. "And crazy to boot." Gibbs added.

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" Will asked, quite shocked at the group.

Jack made a face and stopped once again, this time in front of an older sailor with a parrot on his shoulder. "You, sailor!"

"Cotton, sir." Gibbs supplied.

"Mr. Cotton. Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Cotton turned to look at Gibbs. Insulted, Jack yelled. "Mr. Cotton! Answer me!"

Gibbs stepped forward. "He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out," Cotton opened his mouth to show Jack. Jack stuck his own tongue out in disgust and Will made a face as Gibbs continued. "So he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how..." He trailed off uncertain.

Jack began walking away, but stopped, looking at the parrot this time. "Mr. Cotton's... parrot. Same question."

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" The parrot called.

"Mostly, we figure, that means 'yes.'" Gibbs told Jack.

"O'course it does." Jack said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He then turned to Will. "Satisfied?"

Will made a face. "Well, you've proved them mad."

Jack shrugged as a voice from down the dock called. "And what's the benefit for us?" Somewhat recognizing the voice, Jack slinked over to the sailor with a scarred expression on his face. Pulling the hat off, he grimaced to find he did indeed, know the person.

"Anamaria." He said and was promptly slapped across the cheek. The sailors flinched as her hand smacked his face.

Will leaned forward to say to Jack; "I suppose you didn't deserve that one either."

Jack shook his head as he spoke. "No, that one I deserved." Ana nodded as he turned to face her again.

"You stole my boat!" She exclaimed.

"Actually," But Jack's words where stopped again by Ana slapping him once more across the face, the slap echoing in the air. Jack stretched his face before speaking again. "…borrowed, borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you."

"But you didn't!" Ana exclaimed as she stamped her foot.

Jack leaned back, somewhat scarred of her yelling. "You'll get another one." He said.

"I will." Ana said as she pointed her finger at his face, Jack once again leaning away from her.

"A better one." Will supplied, trying to help his friend.

"A better one." Jack repeated.

Will then pointed to the _Interceptor _out on the water. "That one."

Jack looked at Will shocked. "What one?" Will nodded his head and after Jack saw what he was pointing at, he exclaimed; "THAT one?" Will nodded his head again as to say _Don't do anything stupid Jack. _Jack looked back to Ana. "Aye, that one!" He said, the addressed the crew. "What say you?"

"AYE!" Ana and the other men yelled.

Ana then grabbed her hat out of Jack's hands. Then walked off thinking _Crazy pirate, he'll pay for this._

Gibbs gawked at Ana as she walked by and then turned to Jack. "No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir." He said, objecting to her going on the ship.

Jack stared off into space as he spoke. "It'd be far worse not to have her." Then turned and made his way to the ship, leaving Will and Gibbs to wonder about his words.

**A.N. Hope yall liked that. I've never really done a scene from the movie with one I made up, lol. Review please. Thanks so much!**

**-Blue Wolf2**


End file.
